


High Enough

by Bloodbath (kasady_no)



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Joker (DCU) Played by Jared Leto, Threesome - F/F/M, club setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22379947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasady_no/pseuds/Bloodbath
Summary: The Joker and Harley taking an interest in someone who happens to be a DJ at J's nightclub.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel, Joker/Harleen Quinzel/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	High Enough

**Author's Note:**

> •inspired by High Enough by K.Flay•

“I used to like liquor to get me inspired  
But you look so beautiful, my new supplier  
I used to like smoking to stop all the thinking  
But I found a different buzz  
The world is a curse, it'll kill if you let it  
I know they got pills that can help you forget it  
They bottle it, call it medicine  
But I don't need drugs

'Cause I'm already high enough  
You got me, you got me good  
I'm already high enough  
I only, I only, I only got eyes for you.”

* * *

My name is CHANCE RICKS and its been about three and a half years since I moved to Gotham City. And yet I still feel like I'm never gonna get used to the crime riddled area.

My friend Renee let me live with her and even helped me find a decent place to live, to bad it was in the heart of the city, and a job.

Unfortunately, it was as a DJ at a club. Not just any club but a night club owned by the Clown Prince of Crime, Gotham's very own 'Joker'. Not surprisingly, the club was always busy and getting employment there ended up not being that hard. Working at the club wasn't as bad as id pegged it to be. The pay was good and I wasn't treated like shit, so things were doing great by my standards.

I leaned against the bar counter. My blood still pumping with adrenaline from the track sets I'd just played. Nonstop. For three hours.

Monty, the short but easily angered bartender who I befriended, placed my drink on counter, and smiled at me.

"Another good set, Ricks. If it wasn't for you I'd be board out of my damn mind behind here." He joked, and I laughed, thanking him before he returned his attention to the other patrons.  
Picking up the glass, I quickly gulped it down, even if the drink failed to cool me.

"Ricks"

I startled at the sudden intrusion on my thoughts and whipped my head around to look over my shoulder.  
A man I'd seen many times but had never actually spoken to was standing a couple feet in front of me, and wasn't that something.

I honestly, didn't even think he'd known my name.

"Frost?"  
"Boss wants to talk."  
"With me?" I asked, pointing a finger at myself.

He nodded, turning around before I could even register the idea, kicking off the counter I followed.  
My nerves were getting the best of me as I racked my brain for any possible scenario to make sense of my new predicament, but quite frankly all I wanted to do was make a brake for it.

Once we were close enough to the VIP section, which I'd never actually been in, I knew that this was probably going to be a bit more personal than previously thought.

Frost stood by the entrance and ushered me inside, where, there they were, the King and Queen of Gotham City. I gulped, their reputation alone setting me more on edge.

I looked around the room nervously before shuffling closer to where the two where seated. Harley was on Joker's lap, her arms wrapped loosely around his shoulders and neck. Her eyes were the first to fall on me, making a wave of fear shiver up my spine. My eyes didn't leave hers until I heard the Joker speak.

"I gotta apologize to ya, Chance," he purred, and I couldn't help but hang on to the way my name sounded so gorgeously bone chilling rolling off of his tongue.

I was going to ask why exactly he was apologizing but he beat me to it.

"I should of welcomed you to my, little, establishment...a lot sooner." I smiled shyly and ducked my head.

"It's fine, you have a lot on your plate. But I appreciate the sentiment," I answered kindly as I noticed his intense gaze traveling up and down my body.

His hand moved up Harley's leg, taking his time caressing the skin before he gently patted her thigh. She smiled and slide off of him. That's when he finally stood, he was taller then I expected, making him even more intimidating as he circled me. I felt his finger gently caress my exposed shoulder, tracing little circles into the skin.

"She's a pretty one, ain't she, Puddin'?" I could feel my body hunch into itself and my eyes widen at the compliment as Harley's blue eyes stared right into my brown ones.

"Yes, she is," he purred, stopping in front of me. "Beautiful..." his hand traced the side of my face before he took my jaw in his hand, forcing me to look at him.

I tried to keep my focus entirely on him but my eyes kept flickering between his eyebrow, since I really couldn't look him in the eyes for very long, and over his shoulder, staring back at the Queen.

He was close now, his mouth intimately close. I let my eyes drift close and awaited it. But to my disappointment nothing happened.

"Boss. There's a guy here to see you, says it's important."

Opening my eyes I see the Joker move from me.  
I had to suppress a upset grunt as I watched him walk further from me.

He ran his hands through his green hair before looking back at Harley.

"Keep our guest entertained while I'm gone."  
"Sure thing, Puddin'!" She exclaimed.

The two of us watched as he left.  
I stood there awkwardly as Harley still refused to take her eyes off of me.

"You've really captured my puddin's attention."  
"Is he like this with the other girls that work here?" I whispered, daring to ask.

She shook her head, her red and blue tipped hair swaying back and forth.

"Nope. He's been watching you for awhile."  
I swallowed hard, my fingers twitching over each other as the question played over and over in my head. "And You?" I whispered again, tilting my head upwards to stare at her.

Her blue eyes got wider and she stood up, a sly grin on her face.

"What about me?"  
"You haven't taken your eyes off of me all night."  
"Very observant..." she said, voice low and seductive which only made me desire her more.

Anxiety filling me up as I felt like my heart was going to beat right out of my chest.

She stepped slowly towards me, the distance between the two of us becoming smaller and smaller until it disappeared. Her hand played with one of my dreads before she swept them over my shoulder.

"Do you want me...too?" She asked, although it sounded more like she was confirming what she already knew. "Chance..." She purred, and it surprised me how much I actually enjoyed hearing my name flowing off of her tongue as well.

"Ah..." I squealed, alarmed, but not being able to remove my eyes from the other woman.

"Yah...but what about..."

Her smirk grew, if it were even possible. And she looked over to where the Joker was talking to someone who just turned around and walked off towards the exit of the club. The Joker looked angry and signalled Frost, who then disappeared into the crowd after the man as the Joker looked back at the room you were in, smiling, before vanishing after Frost.

"Maybe, Maybe I should go..." I was going to say more but Harley quickly hushed me with a finger to my lips before I got the chance. She grabbed my wrist and shoved me down onto the couch. Before I could even sit up, her body was on me, straddling my hips and hovering over me. Her black and gold dress was ridding up around her hips, my heart beat faster when I noticed. Harley leaned down, smirking as she looked me over.

My chest rose and fell quickly as I heard the Joker step back into the room my heart beating so fast, sure that I was a dead woman.

"I see you started without me," he drew out before sighing and making his way to us.

He sat at the end of the couch we were on. Watching us.

"Don't let me stop you." He said making a 'go-on' gesture.

Harley smiled at him and looked back down at my fear riddled expression,

"Calm down cupcake, no ones gonna hurt cha."

She whispered, leaning in with a seductive smile playing on her lips before her tongue made its way up the hazel skin of my neck, moving intentionally slow, eyes following J's the entire time and it only made me all the more tense. Her face was centimeters from mines, warm breath falling against my parted lips, making the urge to taste them almost impossible to resist.

"We agreed to share..."

She didn't give me the chance to reply before her mouth was on mine, slowly coaxing me into kissing her back as her lips moved over my own. My hands immediately moved to her hips, gripping her tightly through her sequenced club dress. Her hands were planted on either side of my head, body plastered against mine.

I could feel the softness of her breasts against my own and the firmness of her thigh pressed between my legs. I felt like my entire body would shut down any second. When she finally pulled away, leaving me gasping for air.

My body felt hot and dizzy, and a needy whine unconsciously escaped my lips.  
I quickly looked up at her, the club lights moving so quickly that the room seemed darker than it had been before, apology on the edge of my tongue. Joker made a dismissive sound and moved to my left as Harley plopped down on my right.

"Don't apologize, babydoll." He whispered against my neck, kissing it lightly before looking back at me, his hand reaching up to cup the side of my face, Harley's hands resting on my waist and the back of my neck, making me blush harder as I nodded, realizing what had just happened, what I just sighed up for.

Joker pressed his soft lips against my own and Harley's lips peppered little kisses and nips down my jaw. It felt like my body had come back to life.  
It seemed as if they both needed me as much as I needed them.

They leaned down to my ears, nipping at the soft skin before whispering the words I never knew I wanted so desperately to hear.  
"You're all ours..."


End file.
